


Idle Curiosity

by GretchenSinister



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack Frost ends up flying over Amity Park and sees Danny Phantom fighting a ghost. He ends up seeing Phantom change into Danny Fenton. Intrigued, he decides to stalk him for a few days.On Danny’s end, his ghost senses keeps going off and strange accidents are occurring around him and he can’t figure out who or what is causing everything. (Danny can’t see Jack)Optional:- Jack thinks Danny is way too stressed out for a teenager. Brings in some of the other guardians and actually succeeds in helping him in some way.- Awkward moment when Danny’s dad actually sees North."Less interaction here happens than the prompt calls for, and I’ve set this pre-movie. It’s hard to help or ask for help when you can’t be seen or talked to.





	Idle Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/16/2014.

Jack knew that the world was always going to be stranger than he expected, even though his expectations had been shaped by rising out of a frozen lake knowing nothing but his name, being able to fly, being also totally invisible and intangible to ordinary people, and being able to create ice with a thought. So, while he had never seen a ghost turn into a human boy before, he was more curious than disturbed.  
  
Such was his curiosity—and such was his existence that he never really needed to be anywhere in particular—that he decided to stay around the ghost or boy for a little while, and try and find out what was going on here.  
  
However, his curiosity wasn’t quite as idle as he tried to pretend it was to himself. Idle curiosity was for things like new movies, or dances, or rollercoasters. This—well. He had seen the ghost pass through walls and even people when he first saw him, in the middle of a fight with another ghost. But as soon as the other ghost had been captured, he had changed into a human boy. His white hair turned dark, his clothes changed, and he went to meet up with his friends, who of course saw and talked to him.  
  
Jack ran his hand through his own white hair. No, this wasn’t idle curiosity at all.  
  
The boy—Danny, Jack quickly learned—seemed far more boy than ghost. Most of the time, he did the same human things as the rest of his friends. But sometimes he changed into a ghost, to fight other ghosts—ghosts that were different enough from the others Jack had met to probably deserve a different name.  
  
For one thing, neither Danny nor these other ghosts could see him. Jack couldn’t figure it out. All the other spirits of Earth he had met so far had been able to.  
  
A few more days didn’t lead him any closer to an answer, though he did discover that Danny hadn’t always been able to change from boy to ghost. There had been some sort of accident that made it possible. And while Jack was glad to learn that he hadn’t been fighting ghosts his whole life, the randomness of the situation disturbed him. Sure, Jack didn’t know what he had been chosen for, but at least he had been chosen. Danny had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now he was weighted down with worries that no teenager ought to have.  
  
Still, without being able to be seen, Jack couldn’t really do anything to help Danny, and he couldn’t ask Danny about anything that might help him. There probably wasn’t anything really similar in their situations, anyway.  
  
He moved on, as he always did, without ceremony.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was…gone. Gone! Danny’s eyes widened for a moment before he sighed in relief. He’d been noticing something with his ghost sense for ages, even when no ghosts had appeared. It had really put him on edge, but now, whatever it was, it was really gone. Well, whatever it was, he hoped it didn’t come back. He had enough to deal with already.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #please blame marypsue for this being so late#she lured me away from writing with conversation until well past my bedtime


End file.
